


Sharing is Caring

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Halloween Fest [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Finger Sucking, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire San, handjob, this is a bit of a mess, vampire Seonghwa, violence and fighting for like one second, warlock Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: Hongjoong doesn’t know if he should consider himself very lucky or very unlucky for managing to catch the attention of the two vampires.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!

Hongjoong doesn’t know if he should consider himself very lucky or very unlucky for managing to catch the attention of the two vampires. Some days, when they shower him with presents and compliments, he thinks he is lucky. But when he has to sit through hours of them bickering like infants over him and over who has more right to his attention, he thinks he is unlucky. At the end of each day, Hongjoong wonders if Seonghwa and San realize just how much they sometimes annoy him. And the fact that he works with them in the Council doesn't help. 

Hongjoong gets a seat at the Council's table as soon as he gets back to Seoul due to his unique abilities and his mentor's influence. Being the apprentice of the High Warlock of Seoul, Kim Youngjo, Hongjoong had all eyes on him but also more opportunities than any other warlock. And that's how he meets Park Seonghwa and Choi San. 

Seonghwa is the oldest vampire among them, and the wealthiest, so it feels normal to have him in charge of the council. Everyone looks up to him and admires the way he handles every affair. Hongjoong wonders sometimes why someone like Seonghwa is so interested in him. Their first meeting isn't anything special, just Youngjo introducing them, so Hongjoong has no idea where Seonghwa interest comes from. The vampire doesn't try to hide it through, he compliments Hongjoong with every chance he gets and showers him with attention to the point it becomes annoying. Seonghwa is also keen on giving Hongjoong gifts. It starts out small, but escalates quickly and all Hongjoong can do is accept them. It's nice until it becomes annoying, yet he doesn’t mind it. 

As for San, he is not as old as Seonghwa, but he is just as important to the council. San is their eyes and ears, any information you need, San is able to provide. His network of informants runs deep and everyone respects him for having spies in the highest and lowest places. Hongjoong meets San at a Council party where the vampire drapes himself over the warlock, licks his throat and moans in his ear about how good he smells. Hongjoong is mortified, but San remains unbothered and keeps being extremely inappropriate every time he sees the warlock after the party. Somehow, Hongjoong doesn't mind it as much as he pretends he does. 

He does mind San telling Seonghwa "I licked him, he is mine." in front of the whole Council. Youngjo's laugh still haunts him. Seonghwa doesn’t say anything to spur San on, but he does look annoyed and the warlock thanks all deities that are out there for that small mercy. But just as the meeting is about to end Seonghwa decides to lower himself to San's level and licks Hongjoong’s throat while keeping eye contact with San. Hongjoong is done with both of them. 

However, things change after he gets hurt.

*

It's late and Hongjoong would like to get home soon, but Seonghwa wants his opinion on some suspicious deaths so he stays behind after a meeting that already ran late. San drapes himself over Hongjoong’s shoulders and stays behind as well. One second Hongjoong is leaning over the table, studying various murder scene pictures and the next he is on the floor and the room is spinning. San coughs next to him and when Hongjoong looks at the vampire his eyes are red, fangs bared. 

It takes Hongjoong embarrassingly long to realize that whoever attacked them is a magic user. He jumps up and manages to throw a shield at Seonghwa, who is still standing next to the table, right in time to counter the second attack. The cloaked figure throws a dagger at Hongjoong, but San snatches it mid-air and throws it back at their attacker. While the person is distracted by the dagger, Hongjoong lunges forward, magic ready to strike. He realizes his mistake too late. 

Hongjoong feels something cold pierce his chest and the room suddenly starts spinning. Whatever spell the cloaked figure threw at him is powerful, his own magic flaring wildly while trying to counter it. Hongjoong screams as he falls to his knees, hands clawing at his own chest. All he can feel is excruciating pain and before his vision goes black he sees his own magic rip apart the cloaked figure now standing above him. 

*

Hongjoong wakes up in his own bed, under way too many blankets. The window is open and the breeze that comes from outside moves the various crystals strewn around his room. He tries to sit up but his body hurts and refuses to obey. Somehow, Hongjoong manages to turn on his side, only he miscalculates the distance and ends up falling off the bed. He lets out a startled yell as he crashes to the floor and almost instantly there are arms around him, pulling him up. 

"Are you alright?" 

Seonghwa looks down at him concerned and it takes Hongjoong a while to answer, too startled by the vampire's presence in his bedroom to be able to form words. San appears next to them and eyes Hongjoong carefully. It is too much for the warlock, who just woke up after being hit with such a powerful spell.

"Why are you two here?" He asks when he is standing up. 

"Youngjo asked us to look over you," Seonghwa explains. 

"Are you ok?" San asks as he runs his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair. 

Seonghwa’s arms are still around him and both vampires are extremely close to Hongjoong, making him feel a little dizzy. He nods, not trusting his voice and Seonghwa guides him back to the bed with San hovering close. They tuck him back in and for the rest of the night they hover. It should be annoying, but a huge part of Hongjoong is glad they are staying with him while his magic heals him from whatever spell he got hit with. It has been way to long since someone pampered him while he was sick. 

In the week that follows Seonghwa and San are with him every second and surprisingly they don't fight once. Hongjoong asks about the attack, but both vampires quickly divert the discussion so he drops the subject, too tired to care much about it. Instead he soaks up all the attention he is given and enjoys the fact that the vampires are so civil towards each other. Hongjoong gets pampered more than he has ever been and while it should feel suffocating, it doesn't. But it does leave Hongjoong wanting more, much more and it looks like the vampires are more than willing to give it to him, after he recovers.

Or at least that is what both vampires whisper to him Saturday night when they somehow end up in a pile on the couch, making out. But San is impatient and two hours later, when Hongjoong is ready to go to bed, he has him pushed against the wall instead. Seonghwa comes in the hallway right after Hongjoong lets out a startled squeak and rolls his eyes when he sees San nosing at Hongjoong’s neck. 

"San, stop that and let him go to sleep, Hongjoong is probably tired," Seonghwa says. 

"I'm not that tired," Hongjoong says softly, feeling suddenly bold and impatient. 

Both vampires look at him for a few seconds and, the only warning he has before he is dragged to his bedroom, is their eyes flashing red. Seonghwa and San make quick work of their clothes and soon Hongjoong is sitting between Seonghwa’s spread legs with his back against the vampire's chest while San kneels between the warlock's legs. Seonghwa leans back against the pillows and tugs at Hongjoong’s hair until the warlock is leaning against him once more. 

"I'm hungry," San says as he rubs his hand up and down his thigh. 

"Will you let us drink from you?" Seonghwa asks, lips against his ear. 

Hongjoong nods and San smirks before sliding his hand under his thigh and lifting it up. San leans down and kisses Hongjoong’s thigh softly a few times before sinking his fangs in. Hongjoong moans at the pain mixing with the pleasure, back arching and one of Seonghwa’s hands slide up to his chest, pinning him in place against his body. Seonghwa’s lips ghost against his throat, making Hongjoong shiver, before he sinks his fangs into his skin. Hongjoong tangles one hand in San's hair and the other in Seonghwa’s as he moans. 

Seonghwa’s other hand grips his chin and tilts his head back before three fingers slip past his lips and into his mouth. Hongjoong almost chokes and his grip on the vampires' hair tightens in warning. Seonghwa’s fingers slowly slip deeper into his mouth and Hongjoong moves his tongue against them, moaning when the vampire starts taking them out. Seonghwa slides his fingers in and out of his mouth until Hongjoong almost chokes and makes a distressed noise, then he takes them out quickly. 

The vampires drink blood from Hongjoong until he starts feeling a little dizzy, thankfully they stop before it gets worse and he passes out. San licks at the wound on his thigh while Seonghwa at the one on his throat, making Hongjoong shiver and whine softly. San is suddenly rolling off the bed and lunging towards his desk, opening the bottom drawer and taking out the bottle of lube Hongjoong keeps there. 

"Will you be good for us?" Seonghwa asks before Hongjoong can inquire how San knows where he keeps the lube. 

Hongjoong closes his eyes as he gets distracted by Seonghwa’s sultry tone and doesn't notice when San is back between his legs. Hongjoong startles when he feels a finger slip inside him slowly. He opens his eyes to stare at San, who is looking at him with hungry eyes. San doesn't wait long before adding the second finger and the burn of the stretch mixes with the dizziness and leftover pleasure from earlier, making Hongjoong moan. 

"That's it, be good for us," Seonghwa whispers against his throat. 

"Our good little slut," San says, curling his fingers and making Hongjoong arch his back. 

"Since whe - Since when do you two get along so well?" Hongjoong manages to ask. 

It's not something he should be asking right now, but this whole thing looks too well planned to be just a coincidence. 

"Since we decided to share," Seonghwa answers. 

"Sharing you is more fun than fighting over you," San adds.

Seonghwa’s fingers slip back into his mouth just as San adds another finger and thrusts them roughly. Hongjoong gets dizzier by the second and he is so close to coming, but as quickly as they slipped in, the fingers slip out, making him whine pitifully. Hongjoong closes his eyes and feels San grab him. He lets the vampire move him until he is straddling Seonghwa’s lap, kissing him, arms wrapped around the vampire's shoulders as San's hands ghost over his back. Hongjoong is dizzy with pleasure and blood loss so his isn't really aware of when exactly San pours lube over Seonghwa. He is too preoccupied by Seonghwa’s tongue in his mouth to notice San gripping his hips in a bruising hold or Seonghwa’s hand reaching behind him to wrap around San's cock, bringing Hongjoong flush against him in the process. 

Hongjoong is too far gone to put any real effort into it, he just lets the two vampires manhandled him. Seonghwa pushes in slowly and gently, watching Hongjoong’s face for any signs of discomfort while San presses kisses on his shoulders. Seonghwa’s first thrusts are slow as he tries to find a good pace while also jerking San off, but soon he picks up the speed. Hongjoong moans, throwing his head back and San takes the opportunity to slip three fingers into his mouth. 

Hongjoong isn't sure who comes first, nor is he aware of what finally pushes him over the edge because somehow he blacks out just as he comes. He wakes up sometime later in the middle of his bed, with San and Seonghwa on either side of him. Both vampires are smiling down at him as they run their fingers through his hair. He closes his eyes and relaxes further into the mattress, enjoying the feeling of fingers caressing his scalp. 

"Are you ok?" San asks and Hongjoong hums, too lazy to answer verbally. 

"We should have waited until he recovered, like we planned," Seonghwa says.

“Maybe we should have,” San agrees.

"Sleep, we'll talk tomorrow," Hongjoong mumbles.

San and Seonghwa’s amused chuckles are the last thing he hears before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395), I promise not to bite ;)


End file.
